Negación
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: One-shot. LEMMON. RossxLaura. Ross esta teniendo problemas de ira, y esto porque últimamente Laura no sale de su cabeza. Sera que su enojo y confusión lo lleve directo a ella? *ACTUALIZADO Y MEJORADO*


Nota:** Hola de nuevo! Estoy emocionada porque finalmente he escrito algo! Es un -shot. no es AustinxAlly, RossxLaura. La verdad no tenia planeado un one-shot, pero me inspire al ver un video de R5 hablando sobre Raura. Últimamente había estado trabajando en una novela larga y me ha costado mucho, pero este vino y BAM! tenia necesidad de escribir y esa noche lo termine en 3 horas.**

**Va dedicado a argen-esponge-doo, porque ella había sido hasta ahora la única en publicar Lemmon en español aquí n.n.**

**Bueno espero que les guste:)**

_***Actualizado***_

_Hace unas cuantas semanas re-leí este documento y quise vomitarXD o casi jaja así que he pasado un tiempo editandolo y/o agregando unas partesxD Espero que lo disfruten más que el primero :D_

_****argen-esponge-doo ¿!DONDE ESTAS?!XD****_

* * *

_NEGACIÓN_  
_Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_

Ross término el concierto con su banda R5. El estaba físicamente cansado, sudado y sus músculos sobresalían de la camisa sin mangas mucho más de lo normal debido a toda la presión que estuvo ejerciendo a su guitarra esa noche. Fue un gran concierto pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que había algo le incomodaba.

Había una situación en particular dentro de su cabeza que lo tenía confundido, o más bien un tanto molesto, algo que tenía que ver con su show "Austin & Ally".

El punto era que Ross no podía entender porque todos parecían estar obsesionados con que él y Laura estuvieran juntos. Llegaba a un extremo donde ya no sabia si lo que todos esperaban era a Austin y Ally juntos o a Laura y a él. De todas maneras eso era incómodo por muchas razones como cuando sus hermanos comenzaban a hablar al respecto.

Cómo sucedió esa noche, en pleno concierto las preguntas por parte de sus hermanos y las fans surgieron y pronto la multitud empezó a chillar en excitación.

Aunque podía entender el por que.

Ella era hermosa, Ross lo sabía. Y además Laura era inteligente. Pero la chica tenía una personalidad hiperactiva como de una niña de 8 años que resultaba tan patética como inocente. Laura se reía de todo, por todo, incluso cuando la situación llegaba a ser muy estúpida. Y eso era algo que él amaba tanto como odiaba, porque eso la hacia tan diferente del resto. No se parecía a ninguna chica que hubiese conocido antes, ni trataba de impresionar a nadie, ni intentaba entablar conversaciones de moda, sólo era ella.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad y miró a su alrededor. No estaba nadie más con él en la habitación. Tal vez porque todos ya se habían marchado a aquél restaurante italiano que Ellington había estado insistiendo en probar desde que llegaron al hotel y quizás Laura los había acompañado.

R5 había viajado con ella dado qué en su próximo destino darían unas cuantas entrevistas a causa del programa.

El había sido el único gruñon que optó por quedarse en el cuarto de hotel para relajarse unos momentos y poder estar en calma.

_Será mejor que baje de una vez_, pensó, ya que si no lo hacía, Stormie vendría a buscarlo.

Estaba ya Ross apunto de salir cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta. Esperando que fuera su madre abrió rápidamente pero en su lugar vio que se trataba de Laura.

Miró a la chica desde su altura haciendo un escrutinio; esta vez Laura no usaba sus plataformas por lo que quedaba por debajo de los hombros de Ross. _Es tan..pequeña, _pensó.

"Ross, tu madre pregunta que si vendrás a cenar. Hemos ordenado lasaña con ensaladas" Laura miraba arriba, hacía sus ojos y observó por un instante su boca tentadora y su perfecta dentadura.

Ross aún no le daba respuesta pero tenía una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Te encuentras bien Ross?"

_No. No lo estoy. Estoy intentando no cabrearme porque todos piensan que tú y yo somos una pareja_, quiso decir Ross pero dijo: "Si, estoy bien. Sólo no tengo apetito"

_Qué extraño_, pensó la chica, ¿acaso una estrella de rock no terminaba hambriento después de un concierto? quizá Ross le estaba mintiendo.

"¿Seguro que no te sientes mal?" insistió.

Ross dedicó una mirada cansada a la chica, él ya comenzaba a desesperarse "Sí Laura, estoy perfecto como un jodido dios!" dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

El rostro de Laura quedo en blanco y las típicas mejillas rojas de la chica, quedaron pálidas. Ella nunca había visto a Ross enfadado.

"Creo que mejor me.. " Laura no termino la frase porque, el brazo de ella fue jalado por Ross, quién la movió de donde estaba y ahora ella se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Él cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¡¿Qué te pasa Ross?!" gimió,y ahora por la cercanía en la que se encontraban las mejillas de la chica habían vuelto a arder en rojo.

"¿Cómo que qué me pasa?, ¿qué crees que será?" dijo Ross un poco alterado, Laura tragó saliva sonoramente para responder.

"que estás ...enoja-" pero la voz de Ross resonó sobre la de ella obviamente no esperaba en realidad que respondiera.

"...Tú eres lo que me pasa... ¿Entiendes?" respondió bajando la voz. El estaba muy cerca de la boca de ella.

Pero la cara de la chica sólo mostraba confusión. "Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" pero a estas alturas ni él se entendía.

Dando por acabada su ira sólo suspiro mientras la expresión de Laura era de incredulidad

"¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!, ¿se te subió la fama a la cabeza tan rápido y te sientes con el derecho de tratarme cómo se te da la gana?"

"¡Laura, soy acosado todo el tiempo por tu culpa! No dejo de escuchar ¿Ross, tú estás saliendo con Laura?, ¿te gusta tu compañera de reparto? ¿existe Raura?" Dijo el chico haciendo una imitación tonta de las voces.

Laura se sonrojó mucho, y bajo la mirada. Ella había tenido secretamente un enamoramiento por Ross. Uno insignificante, y se había esfumado hace más de dos meses porque él había conseguido una novia. Pero desde hace casi dos semanas, Morgan y Ross habían terminado definitivamente y Laura había llegado a pensar que, ahora que Ross estaba soltero, podría suceder algo entre ellos.

Pero era una tontería, por supuesto que el no sentía nada por ella.

Ross observaba a la chica intensamente, vio que las mejillas de Laura ardían y que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Y de pronto se sintió como un bastardo. El sólo quería abrazarla. No tenía derecho de tratarla mal.

La chica estaba dispuesta a emprender su camino hacia la salida pero Ross la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

"¿Ahora qué Ross?, ¿de qué más deseas culparme?, ¿De tu relación rota con Morgan?"

Ross se estaba odiando así mismo cada vez más. Sí. Quizás después de todo, eso era lo único en lo que ella resultaba culpable. Laura había estado en su mente desde el principio de su relación con Morgan. Por eso él había roto con ella.

Ross llevaba tiempo negándose a sentir algo por Laura. Es que ella no salía de su mente en ningún maldito momento!

Así que, sin tener opción, Ross tomó la cintura de Laura y la atrajo hacia él. La expresión de la chica era de sorpresa mientras él con una sonrisa bajaba su boca hasta los labios rosas de la chica.

Los labios de Laura eran calientes y suaves. Y ella recibió su beso sin alejarse, también lo estaba disfrutando. Ross en un movimiento de sus brazos sostuvo a la chica por la parte más estrecha de su cintura y la levantó del suelo para ponerla a su altura. Ella enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello devolviendole un beso de mayor intensidad.

La sesión de besos inocentes había hecho que subiera la temperatura de poco a poco y el cuerpo de Laura ardía por primera vez en su vida. Ella nunca había sido besada así. La verdad es que nunca había sido besada por alguien que no fuera Ross. La primera vez que le beso fue para Austin&Ally. Y eso no fue nada en comparación _esto_.

La entrepierna de Ross empezaba a endurecerse y se obligó a poner a Laura devuelta en el suelo. Pero al parecer Laura no estaba de acuerdo ya que pronto, con los ojos aun cerrados volvió a buscar los labios del rubio alzando su boca pero Ross ya estaba fuera de su alcance. La chica abrió los ojos un poco desubicada.

"Laura, me vuelves loco...pero creo que tenemos que bajar" susurró en el oído de la chica a modo de explicación.

Ella hizo un dulce puchero con sus labios. "Creí que no tenías hambre y que te _desesperaba_ este asunto de Raura.."

"Y es verdad sigo sin apetito y respecto a nosotros... Ya estoy harto de contener mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero creo que sospecharan si no bajamos"

"¿Y que sí sospechan?," Laura protestó "Yo creo que a estas alturas a nadie sorprendemos"

Ross solo lo pensó unos instantes "Creo que estás en lo cierto"

Y entonces volvió a besar a Laura dejando besos por todo su cuello hasta volver a su boca, ya se encaminaban al sillón donde Ross se acomodo dejando a la chica encima de él. Sus labios se separaron unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos y después el chico bajo su boca hasta el cuello de Laura donde tomo un poco de piel entre sus dientes.

Cuando Ross alzó su cabeza tomó con fiereza el labio inferior de Laura mordiéndolo y la chica gimió mientras sus manos tiraron de cabello de su nuca. Con un gruñido el rubio introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Sus lenguas seguían entrelazadas cuando Laura comenzó a notar que presionaba contra la fuerte erección de Ross. De pronto las manos de Ross viajaron desde su cintura, donde habían permanecido hasta sus muslos descubiertos por la falda que llevaba. Las manos de él seguían subiendo hasta que ya no estuvieron a la vista, habían sido cubiertas por la tela de la falda. Y Laura gimió cuando sintió que Ross tocaba con sus grandes maños la pequeña pieza de algodón que cubría su parte más intima.

Lentamente los dedos del rubio habian empezado a tirar del elástico hacia un lado para poder tocar mejor su parte más sensible.

"Estas tan mojada.." pronunció Ross con un gemido gutural mientras Laura empezaba a perder la cordura.

En la posición en la que estaban se producía una fricción entre la ropa interior de Laura y los jeans de mezclilla de Ross por lo que estos ya estaban mojados por la humedad de Laura y muy apretados debido a su erección.

Así que supo que ya era momento de jugar enserio y se incorporó del sofá llevando a la chica con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura. La recostó en la cama pero con esta acción Laura se alarmó y rompió el contacto entre sus bocas.

Ross podía leer la expresión de la chica y sabía que debía de ser virgen.

"Ross yo...yo-."

La expresión de Ross fue dulce. "No te preocupes linda, se que nunca haz estado con nadie"

Laura tragó. "Pero si no quieres hacerlo te entiendo"

"Si quiero" admitio Laura en un susurro

"'¿Estas segura?"

"Completamente" Y era verdad, no quería estar con nadie que no fuera él.

Ross sonrió y saco de su billetera un preservativo y su sonrisa contagio a Laura quien dejó de lucir preocupada.

Así que no perdiendo más tiempo, Ross subió la falda de Laura y admiró su preciosa y pequeña ropa interior con un moño rosado al centro, como si fuese un regalo y lo era.

"Preciosa, te ves tan sensual con esas braguitas, lástima que las vaya a bajar" Y lo hizo lentamente. Observo como hacia una maravillosa expresión con sus labios. Laura estaba toda depilada y Ross se excitó viendo cuan perfecta era su feminidad.

Empezo a acariciar lentamente toda su vagina haciendo que Laura estuviera cada vez mas y mas mojada por la excitación que le causaban también las miradas del rubio.

"Ross por favor..." suplicó Laura cuando ya estaba en el borde de su orgasmo. El rubio no espero más y se desabrochó sus jeans dejando que Laura mirase su miembro bastante bien dotado.

Laura gimió cuando Ross rozó lentamente su feminidad. Laura se amoldo a él perfectamente casi sin dolor y pronto Ross y Laura alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el placer intenso hubo disminuido Laura reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

"Ross eso fue lo más maravilloso"

"Para mi también lo fue mi amor". Y lo decía en serio

"Supongo que ahora no te importará lo que se diga de nosotros, ¿cierto?" dijo la chica con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

"Claro que no, ahora todos esos rumores de que eres mi novia, son verdad"Laura no pudo ser más feliz después de haber escuchado esas palabras.

THE END

* * *

**Admito que sigue sin gustarme demasiadooo pero hago lo que puedoxD HAHAHAHA BYE!**


End file.
